


Sun-Flower

by RandomRedneck



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Butch/Femme, Early Mornings, F/F, Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Perfuma has something to show Huntara in the early hours
Relationships: Huntara & Perfuma (She-Ra), Huntara/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Sun-Flower

The very early wee hours of the morning were approaching Castle Brightmoon. Naturally, the castle was silent as all the occupants were asleep like you were supposed to be at that hour. Even the visiting Huntara was snoozing, though not for long. As she rolled over and threw her arm around...

“...Perfuma?”

Nothing. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, scanning the room for her peppy princess paramour. She was nowhere to be found.

“Huh. She’s usually not up this early.”

As she sat up and stretched a little, she found something affixed to Perfuma’s pillow. A note. She grabbed it, doing her best to read it in the dim light of the very early morning.

“Dear Huntara, please meet me at the east tower. And hurry. There’s something very special I want to show you. Love, your Flower Girl.”

She shrugged and tossed the note aside.

“This better not be that yoga thing again. She’s amazing, but that stuff is not...though it does make her flexible. So it’s not all bad.”

Hopping out of bed and finding her clothes, she exited Perfuma’s room and began walking the empty halls of the castle.

“Place is creepy when no one is around.”

The creaking of a door down the hall opening and breaking the silence gave Huntara a minor shock. Though she quickly composed herself.

“Who in the Hell else is up this early?”

She quietly made her way down, peeking around the corner. Finding a still groggy Bow exiting someone’s room.

“Pretty sure that isn’t his...oh, wow.”

To say it was a surprise seeing Seahawk lean out the door and steal a goodbye smooch was quite the understatement.

“Wow. I didn’t think the kid had that kind of game. Props.”

Waiting for the hall to empty again, she quickly made her way to the east tower. Finding a dozing Perfuma sitting at the foot of the steps that led up to the balcony.

“Heh.”

She leaned down and pecked her hippie other on the forehead.

“The matter, Poppy? Little too early for you after all?”

Perfuma yawned lightly and returned the forehead kiss in kind.

“Never too early for my Desert Rose...actually, scratch that. It’s very early. But I’ve been wanting to show you this for a while. And with you here for a few days, now is the perfect time.”

She rose to her feet and took her hand, leading her up the winding steps and arriving at the balcony overlooking the eastern half of the castle grounds.

“Okay Poppy, what’s the big surprise? You didn’t make another topiary that looks like me again, did you? Cause that was a little weird. Great likeness, but weird.”

Perfuma shook her head, stifling another yawn.

“No, even better. I’m going to show you the sunrise.”

Huntara wasn’t sure if she was joking or not.

“Uh, Perfuma? I kind of live in a desert? I see the sun plenty. Actually spend time avoiding it if I can. Desert sunburns really sting.”

Perfuma shook her head again.

“No, I mean experiencing a sunrise. To see it crest over...”

She couldn’t stifle her yawn this time.

“The horizon with someone special. Watching a new day dawn.”

Indeed, the first rays of sun began to peek over the horizon. The odd couple sat there in silence, watching the day arrive there on the balcony...Huntara did not get the appeal at all. She was pretty sure it was counter-intuitive to stare at the sun. But the huge, anticipatory smile on Perfuma’s face convinced her a little white lie wouldn’t hurt. Well, half of it was a lie. The second half was very true to her.

“It’s beautiful, Perfuma. And so are you.”

She scooped her sleepy princess GF up and stole a smooch right there. Perfuma’s satisfied smile seemed to indicate she’d bought her reaction to this whole scenario.

“I'm glad you...I’m glad...”

Perfuma finally gave in and let sleep retake her. Being held by some very strong arms made it all the comfier.

“Sweet dreams, Poppy. Let’s get you back to bed.”

Huntara made her way back down the steps, running into...

“Huntara? What were you doing up there this early?”

Bow. Huntara smirked and leaned in a little closer.

“So, you and Seahawk, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I'd throw someone Bow's way my next story, Jasongts. :)


End file.
